Rossie Red
by ellie500
Summary: The summery is inside as a prologe, but I'll update the first chapt soon, Promise! The main pairing is DracoxOC, if you don't like it than still read it XD! PLEASE REVIEW! Rated for later lemons ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first story, so try to be nice! But I still love your opinions, so GIVE ME A CRITIQUE! I am so not spelling that right =D XDD**

**

* * *

**

Okay, this story is basically about a new girl- Ellie, no last name - and how Draco falls for her and how she falls for Draco. But with Voldemort stirring up trouble, there relationship is chalanged- again, and again, and again. The Side pairings are:

_Ginny x Harry_

_(SOME) Lavender x Ron_

_(Again, SOME) Hermione x Viktor_

_Tonks x Serious_

And to help you guess what happens in the first chapter, here are some quotes, go ahead and _try _to find out what my genious made up with hours of sleepless nights and not going to the bathroom =D! (Psst! There in chrono-whatever order!)

** "Good because I've never worked with any of those before" -Ellie**

**"Good because I've never worked with any of those before"-Draco**

**"Nice whistle"-Draco**

**"What are you hiding?"-Ellie**

**"I thought you might like it, being a girl and all"-Draco**


	2. Chapter 2

A girl with long brown hair opened a compartment door and smiled at her friends, "Hey Ron, Hey Harry."She greeted her friends who greeted her back and sat down next to Ron. "How was your two's summers?" She asked casually.

"Fine, nothing special." Harry said, smiling to his friend he hadn't seen in months. "Thanks for writing, it saved me from boredom."

"What bordom!?" Ron yelled "You spent most of the summer with me!" Hermione scoffed and smiled.

"Yeah that's not boring at all Ronald." She joked, they lauged, a knock came to at the compartment door. A girl with bright red hair in twin braids and black eyes that popped agenst her pale heart shapped face. Well, that and her bright smile that seemed to stay on her face.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but I'm new and don't know anyone, could I sit with you?" Harry, Ron and Hermione shrugged.

"Sure." Ron said a little overwhelmed by the bright girl, she shut the door behind her and sat next to Harry. She took another look at him with a puizzical yet still smiling look.

"You look firmiliar, give me a sec," she thought for a moment, tapping her head "oh! Your Harry Potter, nice to meet you, I'm Ellie!" She put her hand out for him to shake, he took a moment and shook her hand with a small smile.

"You too, um this is Ron Weasly" Ellie shook his hand "and Hermione Granger." Ellie shakes Hermione's hand too.

"Nice too meet you both." They nodded, a slight smile grazing there lips.

"Likewise" Hermione replied "so your a first year?" Ellie shook her head, a confused look crossed Hermione's face.

"I went to a different school for magic, but I changed schools because Hogwarts was closer. I was told I'm going to be 'sorted' later, what's sorting?"

"Well, you have a talking hat put on your head, and it tells you what house you go to: Gryfindor, HufflePuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin" Now it was Ellie's turn to have a confused expression.

"What does it mean to be...I don't know a HufflePuff?"

"Well, it tells you which house your in, and if your house gets enough points for events for the House Cup at the end of the year. Each house has a 'personality' shall we say? HufflePuffs are usually hard working and loyal, Ravenclaws are smart and witty most of the time. Gryfindors usually are brave and couragious, and Slytherins are cunning and...resorcefull, but I think you'll be a Gryfindor."

"Why's that? You've only known me for a few minutes, maybe I could be some girl that's cunning and you just don't see it." Ellie sugested, Hermione shrugged.

"Well, it's just your personality right now, I guess I could be wrong." Ellie smiled.

"I was joking, this is how I really act. So I'm guessing your a Ravenclaw then Hermione?" Hermione shook her head.

"Nope, were all Gryfindors," Ellie's confused expression appeared again.

"Wow, I'm back to square two again." She laughed with Ron, Harry and Hermione.

* * *

Two collassal, old doors opened to a bright yellow room with floating candles and a ceiling of clouds. The first years looked up in awe, Harry, Ron and Hermione scanned the new students for Ellie. She wasn't hard to find with her brigth red hair and smile that hadn't faltered, the first years gathered around a chair with a hat on it next to Professor McGonagall. The Professor took out a scroll and started to call students names, the hat told them there houses. "Ellie..." McGonagall was clearly confused with no last name listed "joining us from the Salam Witches' Institute" Ellie smiled to the teacher, who smiled warmly back and placed the hat upon her head.

"Hm," the hat pondered "some qualities of a Gryfindor...but something dark stirring inside this one, SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled, Ellie sow Harry, Ron and Hermione's jaws drop as the hat announced her house, she waved to them. Ellie looked around the Slytherin table for an empty spot to sit. She found one next to a foursome of boys, Crabbe and Goyle looked at her with a disgusted look that she sow aout of the corner of her eye. She turned to the group that was staring at her and kept her smile.

"Hi, I'm Ellie" She introduced herself, Draco Malfoy and Blaise tried there best to look friendly.

"I'm Blaise Zabini." He smiled a little.

"I'm Crabbe," Goyle laughed stupidly.

"I'm Goyle," Crabbe snickered with his counter part, Malfoy rolled his eyes to his childish friends and looked to Ellie and smiled sweetly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," she nodded.

"Nice to meet you all." She said politlely before a group of girls asked her to sit with her. "Nice talking to you." She looked at Draco once more, Blaise caught the stare and smirked, then nudged Malfoy. Who gave him an odd look before continuing with there conversation.

* * *

Draco walked with Blaie to Snape's class, the class was almost full, and two smiley girls stood out. Luna and the new girl Ellie, Blaze nudged Draco and nodded to the girls. But before Draco could do much other than give his friend a confused look, Snape busted dramatically thought the doors. "Follow me," Snape said quietly yet loud at the same time, everyone picked up there books and followed Snape to the dark woods. Hagrid was waiting for them at a clearing.

"Aright now, your going to be careful in these woods now, there are dangerous animals in here, but if you've got a good head screwed on right, you'll be fine. Now I believe you all have watches, I want you back at least 10 minutes before the period ends. You'll be going on a scavenger hunt for herbs in these woods." Snape took out a piece of paper and started to call out pairs of names. Blaze was paired with Pansy and looked _thrilled_. Luna was paired with a member of the Huffle Puff Quittage team last year. "Ellie and Draco." Draco met with Ellie and she had her signature smile on her face. It made his smile too, to his own surprise.

They got the list of herbs and a few wool sacks to put them in, and started to walk in a random direction. "So what herbs do you know well?" She asked casually. He scanned the list quickly.

"I know Frankincense, Sage, and Rue." She smirked.

"Good because I've never worked with any of those before," he smiled back and she took the list from him. "I've worked with Lavender, Mugwort, and peppermint."

"Good because I've never worked with any of those before," she laughed lightly. She looked down to the plants shyly. "Oh, I think I see Rosemary." She pointed to an herb; he picked some and put it in a wool sack. After he picked it he sows Sandalwood, which led to another herb, then another. He barely noticed when the period was half over until he couldn't find anymore plants. He took his watch out of his pocket, and looked around to find he was alone.

"Ellie?" He called; a sudden force threw him to the ground. A low growl escaped the wolves' mouth, Draco backed up to a tree trying to get away from the dirty animal, but the wolf followed him with every step. A bad whistle sang from behind the tree, the wolfs ears stood up and looked to the right of the tree. It sprinted off to where the whistle came from; Malfoy followed it with his eyes. He sow Ellie playing with the dog, smiling as she toyed with it, the wolf took a few playful nips at her arms. He stood up and walked over to the two; the wolf was tired, and laid down next to her. She slowly stood up and looked Draco in his gray eyes with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked by some Magnolia's and…" She trailed off, he shrugged.

"Nice whistle." He smiled; she smiled back and punched him lightly.

"You jerk; I've worked on the whistle for years." They walked too a small mash and found Mugwort. "This time I won't feed you to the wolves." She joked and walked over to the plant, but something caught his eye. He walked over to a rose bush and tried to pick a rose with the least amount of thorns and hid it behind his back when he sow Ellie stand up. "And that's the last thing on the list." She said victoriously, and sows how he was hiding something. "What are you hiding?" She circled him humorously, he gave her the rose, and she was in wonders awe for a moment.

"I thought you might like it, you know, being a girl and all." She smiled and took it and fastened it behind her ear.

"That was thoughtful, thank you." She blushed lightly; they walked back to where Hagrid was, talking about nothing in particular. They found they were the first ones back, laughing about it until the class was there. They separated to Blaze and Luna, Ellie looked back to him before they went there separate ways, smiled and waved flirtatiously. He smiled back.

* * *

Okay, a little preview of the next chapter:

_"Save Me?"_

_"maybe you should put her down nicely."_

_"your actually _fun _to be around."_

_"take notice to how close they are"_

* * *

**Yay, the first chapter of many are done! Okay, I just want to point out something, the Salem Witches' Institute is named after a sad time in American History. Way back yonder in Salem Massachusets, these two girls were complaining of being pinched and pricked. And basically these three people who didn't always do the right things or go to church were being called witches and being blamed for causing the I first heard this I was like: REALLY? How could people be so freaking judgemental! Seriously, these people were killed for basically not being the best Christians, that's WRONG! Me don't like retards!**


	3. Chapter 3

The girls stood at one side of the room, boys on the other, Professor McGonagall smirked as she started music from an old record player. Ron was snickering next to Harry and a few other boys, soon enough Ron was dancing with the Professor that said 'please kill me' on his red face. "Dance everyone!" McGonagall ordered cheerfully, everyone started to pair up awkwardly. Ginny got stuck with Neville, who was stuttering terribly at Ginny's quiet front. Luna paired up with the Quittage player she went with on the scavenger hunt, who didn't seem to mind her random rants. Harry and Hermione talked awkwardly while dancing.

Draco sow that Pansy was looking for him, she always jumped at the chance to embarrass herself and him in public. Draco quickly scanned the crowd of girls for someone who he thought was tolerable. He found Ellie was looking around at the couples who were dancing with her regular smile, twirling one of her braids. Draco walked up to her and took one of her hands, and put the other at her hip. "Save me?" He asked, she smiled wider.

"Why not?" She put her free hand on his shoulder and started to dance, she stepped towards Draco so she wouldn't bump into anyone, smiling sheepishly at the close contact. "Is it Pansy again?" He nodded, smiling at her blush.

"Yeah, Merlin she's so clingy." He sighed, out of the corner of his eye he sow Pansy and Blaise dancing annoyed and glaring at one another. "Sorry Blaise." He murmured to himself.

"Well, she's trying to get noticed; maybe you should let her down nicely." Ellie offered, Draco shrugged, and she changed the subject "thanks again for the flower, Draco."

Malfoy smiled "it was nothing, _your_ actually fun to be around." They laughed together, he boldly pulled her closer to him a tiny bit, and her blush was back again, which made him smirk.

"Great Job Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Ellie!" McGonagall announced "Class, take notice how close they are, that's how I want you all looking, close but not too close!" Everyone stared at them for a moment longer and got a little closer.

"What do you know? Now we're the teachers' pet." Ellie kidded; Draco smiled at the dumb joke.

* * *

Later that day was the first day of Quittage, Slytherin was playing agents HufflePuff. The stands were full of people of every house, even if they weren't playing; it was the first Quittage game. Ellie walked up stairs to the Slytherin stands, and looked for anyone who she knew. She sow Blaise standing as close to the field as the stands would allow, Crabbe and Goyle were somewhere else. "Hey," she greeted Blaise, standing next to him, looking out to the players warming up. Blaise gave her a side glance and a small smile he was getting used to.

"Hello." She nodded and looked around for Blaise's best friend.

"Where's Draco?" Blaise smirked and nodded to the field, Ellie smiled to him, a confused look on her face. She followed his gaze and sow a familiar Slytherin player. "Draco's on the Quittage team?"

"Yeah, I thought he told you when you two were _dancing_," Blaise suggested, a suspicious undertone in his voice. She laughed.

"You have a one track mind don't you?" She asked. "Speaking of McGonagall's class, you looked _thrilled_ to be paired with Pansy." Blaise rolled his eyes at Pansy's name.

"Yeah, Draco ditched her for you, which left me with her. Ugh, I spent the whole class listening to her rant her suspicions of Draco not liking her. Thanks again for throwing me in the lions den." He joked.

"Draco told me she was clingy, I guess he wasn't joking. Well, who would you prefer to dance with?" He thought for a moment, and looked around for inspiration or something to click in his mind. Who was better than Pansy, ha, who _wasn't_ better than Pansy?

"Oh, I don't know," he continued to search the crowd "anyone, well maybe your friend Luna. She seems to be pretty down to earth." Ellie made a face as the quaffile was thrown into the air, starting the game.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the first Quittage game of the year, I'm going to be your commentator, Luna Lovegood." Luna's dazed voice echoed through the stadium. "Well, it looks like HufflePuff has the ball- oh isn't that a nice cloud? Look, it's shaped like a bunny rabbit. Isn't the weather beautiful? There's only that bunny cloud in the sky, wait, there's another one shaped like a broom. Isn't that lovely?" Ellie looked to Blaise.

"Yeah, she's really down to earth." She joked.

"Oh, it looks like Billy Shorthand on the HufflePuff team has the ball, when did that happen?" Luna announced Billy was the one she danced with and went on the scavenger hunt with. Draco bumped into the other seeker harshly, almost knocking them off of there broomstick. "That was a mean move Draco, why don't you go and apologize?"

"Isn't your boyfriend sweet?" Blaise snickered sarcastically; Ellie looked as Slytherin scored five points. All of the Slytherin's took a moment to cheer and scream for the players to keep it up.

"He's not my boyfriend," she smiled like it didn't bother her. A HufflePuff player took the bat and hit the ball, scoring ten points. Blaise and the other Slytherin's Boo-ed meanly at the HufflePuff, who blew it off and stayed, focused on the game.

"Yay, HufflePuff scored a point, good luck Slytherin." Luna announced. Draco had an annoyed and determined look on his face, he was right behind the snitch, which made a nose dive. The HufflePuff seeker was hot on his trial, directly behind Draco. Even when the snitch sharply went parallel to the ground, the two seekers weren't thrown off by it. Draco smirked and stopped abruptly, planning to make the other seeker fall, however the other seeker was going too fast and knocked both of them to the ground. "Oh, that was a hard hit." The other seeker stayed on the ground holding his head as Draco got right back on his broom, finding the snitch again.

He stayed right on the snitches tail as it sped up, but so did Draco. As the snitch tried to round a corner, he cut it off and caught it. "Yes!" Blaise and Ellie yelled. "Go Draco!" No one but the Slytherin's cheered, but so what if they weren't the nicest house, at least they won. Blaise and Ellie high fived proudly, she excused herself to the bathroom as everyone was still cheering.

After she went to the bathroom, she could barely hear everyone cheering anymore. She went to the door that led to the main hallway; it went to the seats and the exit. The boy's bathroom was in a hallway that eventually met up with the girl's bathroom hallway, and crossed to one hallway that went to the door she was at. She got as far as putting her hand on the door knob as some flung the door open and fell on her. Her breathing hitched as her face was mere inch's away from Draco's. He put his arms out so he didn't completely fall on her, after a moment of shock, Ellie smiled.

"Hi," she said nervously, feeling her face get hot. Draco had a surprised look on his face as he sat back on his feet, letting Ellie get up. She kneeled, now it was his turn blush, she grinned. Ellie moved her face closer to his, almost kissing him, but then turning her head and whispering in his ear, "Nice game" and helping Draco up.

He smiled, still having a tiny tinge of red on his cheeks "thanks." She nodded and walked out of the door.


End file.
